


I Had To Run Away Alone

by forcryingoutbat



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcryingoutbat/pseuds/forcryingoutbat
Summary: Somewhat of a response to Bat Out Of Hell consistently cutting out my favourite ensemble memebers. About moving on from Obsidian.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Had To Run Away Alone

Blake looked around his small corner of the deep end, grabbing what little bits and pieces he wanted to keep and could carry with him. A hip flask, a few stray sheets of papers with pens in a mismatch of colours, the small amount of money he’d gathered from here and there. He had been alone plenty of times before, he could do it again. That’s what he kept telling himself. Leave everything behind, find a new place, beyond Obsidian, where he could live without all the shadows of the past constantly hanging over him. He thought he could move past everything that had happened, ever since Raven had joined Strat, had joined The Lost. He tried to forget what had happened deep beneath the soaring structure of Falco Towers, and what could have happened if they hadn’t been so lucky.

And honestly? He truly believed he was getting somewhere. But then Falco came back, back to the Deep End and back into their lives once more. Everyone seemed to be able to forget the past, leave it behind and move on. Forgetting everything Falco had put them through and everything he’d taken from them. It had been months since he’d managed to get a decent amount of sleep, waking every night from nightmares of that time in the cage, and the memories of his father they’d awakened along with them. It was time to move on, find a new corner of the world he could call his own.

“Are you heading outside?” He turned around to see Valkyrie leaning against the cold rock wall a few feet away, looking at him expectantly. He nodded slightly at her. “Or are you leaving? Like, properly not coming back leaving, because you’ve been looking over your stuff for the last hour or so”

He looked up at her, and for a moment, he was tempted to lie. Saying goodbye was the hardest part, and he normally tried to avoid it when he could. But he couldn’t do that to her, and she’d know anyway, she always did.

“I don’t think I can stay in Obsidian any more. There’s...there’s just too much here.”

“I feel like I should come with you.”

“But you don’t want to leave?” He replied. She paused and looked up at him, meeting his gaze for a moment before looking down.

“No, I guess I don’t. But I don’t think you should be alone.”

“You know me, I’ll be fine. Though I think you need to keep an eye on everyone, someone has to be the responsible one around here, you know.” Valkyrie burst out laughing, but when she glanced back up at him, he looked rather serious for once.

“Well, I’ll endeavor to..” She paused for a moment. She really didn’t want to lie. “...be as responsible as you are, I guess. Are you going to say goodbye to everyone?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. But I think they know, anyway. Strat’s been giving me puppy dog eyes all week, and Ledoux keeps trying to get me to talk about stuff before he gives up and just gives me drinks instead.”

“That sounds about right.” She replied. She lent over, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, smiling slightly. “You better come back one day, you know” She said, moving slowly back towards the doorway.

“Maybe I will, one day” He replied. She smiled at him, one last time, before turning away and pushing her way back towards the bar, not looking back. He straightened himself up, physically speaking, checked to make sure he’d not left anything important, and headed towards the back of the bar, and the door, trying to take it all in for the last time.

“Oh, are you finally ready?” He turned to his left towards the voice. Mordema smiled up at him, a small bag in her hand.

“Yeah man, we’ve been waiting for ages” Stood next to her was Esquivel, holding a six-pack of beer in one hand, and a small hotdog in the other. “You ready to go?”

“Go where, I mean, why are you even here?” Blake replied, more than a little confused

“There was no way we were going to let you wander off alone” said Mordema “God knows what ridiculous scheme you’d end up caught up in. Except I want to know too.”

“As for where” Esquivel added, before closing his eyes and spinning round a few times, his arm outstretched, before coming to a stop. “That way?”

Blake looked between them, before smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time. 

“That way it is, then”


End file.
